edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed's Malamar
Ed's Malamar is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Ed. Personality At first, when first seen as an Inkay, Malamar was uncomfortable with Ed referring to him as an alien space squid. He was in the same boat as Fletchinder, both being referred to as chickens and squids. After a short while, he has gained the habit of referring to himself as a space squid, much to his shock. He gets use to Ed being fond of him, having Inkay ease and being accepted as a squid, something that doesn't bother him anymore; as a matter of fact, he likes the title as well. He is always ready to fight for Ed and battle using his Contrary Ability to his advantage. Malamar had developed a bond with Ed, seeming to always follow the lump, no matter where he goes and be there when he calls. Overview He was first introduced as an Inkay in "Ed's Little 'Alien ", where he was seen on Route 8. He was stumped when Ed called him an alien, and had no concept as to what Ed was thinking. Inkay suddenly found himself battling Ed's Fletchinder and heard him call him a flaming chicken, much to Inkay's confusion. It soon clicked, and Inkay realized Ed was calling them by actual animals, and then the battle started. Inkay was hit with a fast Peck attack and straightened out as quickly as he could to counterattack with Reflect, halving the damage of future physical moves. He watched in shock as Fletchinder used Agility and flew around at an alarming rate and was struck by Tackle. As Inkay used Psywave, the attack was countered by an Ember, nullifying it. After Ed's Fletchinder used Agility, he used Tackle and Inkay was struck yet again, and that let him open for Ed to capture him. Later, he was called out to battle against a Trainer's Goldeen. As Inkay had low HP, he tried to keep up as best as he could by using Swagger to confuse Goldeen, watching the Water-Type hurt itself. Inkay then used Psywave and scored a clean hit on the confused Goldeen. As Goldeen used Horn Attack, Inkay used Foul Play and turned the attack back and hurled Goldeen towards the ground, defeating it and winning Ed the match. Afterwards, he ate with the Pokemon and was among the group who gave disappointing looks at Charmeleon for almost harming Dunsparce. He was then called by Ed and was given a TM for Return, in which Inkay accepted and learned, and smiled as he accepted being a space squid. In "The Flare Scare ", Inkay was called out alongside Vivillon and Scraggy to battle against the cloaked figures in Glittering Cave. Inkay primarily dealt with Rhyhorn. Inkay dodged an incoming Stomp by floating upwards and used Psybeam. The Psybeam scored a hit, but the small damage dealt made Inkay cautious. When Rhyorn used Scary Face, Inkay's Ability activate, and Contrary reversed Scary Face's affect, increasing Inkay's Speed rather than decreasing it. With increased Speed, Inkay successfully dodged a Fury Attack and used Return, dealing more damage to Rhyhorn. Inkay soon took a devastating Air Cutter, having beling dealt a lot of damage, but less than Scraggy and Vivillon. When he and the Eds' Pokemon were about to be attacked, Captain Melonead's Pokemon stepped in and Inkay watched as Captain Melonhead failed and was forced to step in to finish the battle. Inkay resumed and as Rhyhorn used Rock Smash, Inkay used Foul Play and stopped the attack and threw Rhyhorn, dealing a whole lot of damage. Rhyhorn made one last attempt with Stomp, but Inkay used Psybeam before Rhyhorn could get any closer and defeated Rhyhorn. Inkay then watched as the cloaked figures escaped and he was forced to return to his poke ball as the ceiling was collapsing. In "Cliffs & Stones ", Inkay was the first Pokemon Ed used to battle against Grant's Amaura. Inkay started of the battle by using a Psybeam, but the attack was intercepted by an Aurora Beam, cancelling both attacks. As Amaura used Rock Tomb, Inkay tried to dodge, but ended up getting hit in the end; however, thanks to Contrary, his Speed went up. Inkay then rushed in to use Foul Play, dodging an Aurora Beam in the process. He threw Amaura into the ground, dealing damage, but Amaura managed to dodge the second Foul Play and used Rock Tomb, dealing more damage to Inkay, yet increasing his Speed in the process. Inkay then dodge a Thunder Wave and used Pybeam once more, but that was cancelled out by another Aurora Beam. Within the smoke cloud, Inkay used Return and inflicted more damage on Amaura. Inkay then used Hypnosis and successfully put Amaura to sleep, and that allowed him to use Return and finish Amaura with a Psybeam, defeating Grant's first Pokemon. Inkay was then used to battle against Grant's Tyrunt. s Tyrunt went to use Bite, Inkay intercept with Psybeam, forcing Tyrunt to evade. When Tyrunt used Bite, Inkay dodged successfully and saw Tyrunt jumping and used Bite, but Inkay easily deflected by throwing Tyrunt of course with Foul Play, smashing the Rock and Dragon-Type into the ground. As soon as Tyrunt got back up, he used Rock Tomb, in which Inkay successfully dodge by floating upwards, but was startled when Tyrunt appeared above him. Inkay was left in shock and terror as Tyrunt soared down and used Stomp, embedding Inkay into the battlefield. When Tyrunt lift his foot, Inkay was defeated. In "A Fighting Chance ", Inkay was called out to eat with the other Pokemon. He watched as Dunsparce stood up to Charmeleon, but also saw Charmeleon threatening him, and Inkay remained quiet in the aftermath. In "Reflection & Resolution ", Inkay was called out to battle against a Mr. Mime in Reflection Cave. Inkay dealt the first blow with Return, dealing a lot of damage. When Mr. Mime used Psywave, Inkay was told to use Return and plowed right through Psywave, taking no damage. After Mr. Mime used Reflect, Inkay awaited Ed's orders, but Ed's brain stopped working, in which Mr. Mime used Psywave, but had no effect on Inkay. Ed finally refocused and told Inkay to use Payback, dealing even more damage against Mr. Mime. Inkay then used Hypnosis and put Mr. Mime to sleep, which allowed for Inkay to finish with Psybeam, ultimately defeating the sleeping Mr. Mime. After the battle, Inkay felt upside-down and evolved into Malamar, now being called an 'alien squid lord'. He then followed Ed and the others out of Reflection Cave, silently thanking Ed for everything and he would follow Ed anywhere. In "Home on the Ranch ", Malamar was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon. In "Heroes in the Badlands ", Malamar was deposited into Ed's PC in exchange for Ed's Snorlax. In "Wooly Big Dilemma ", Malamar was added back to Ed's party in exchange for Skuntank. Later, Malamar was called out to battle against a wild Goomy in Route 14, remembering that the rainy weather was the weather he first met Ed. Malamar started the battle by using Hypnosis, putting the wild Goomy to sleep, but was shocked when Goomy awoke almost immediately due to Hydration, Goomy's Ability. When Goomy launched a Dragon Breath, Malamar easily cancelled it out with his Psybeam. When Goomy then unleashed a second Dragon Breath, Malamar dodged by floating upwards. Malamar then went and used Return, dealing a lot of damage to Goomy. When Goomy gave up, Malamar watched as Ed captured the wild Goomy and was in shock when he saw Ed throw a tree when not realizing Goomy was sent to the PC. After the ordeal, Ed recalled Malamar and resumed the arduous trek through Route 14. In "Dueling Fantasies ", Malamar was the second Pokemon Ed used to battle against Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader. When he battled Mr. Mime, he started out with a Dazzling Gleam, but was nullified when it cancelled out a Dazzling Gleam. Using the dust as cover, Malamar rushed in and used Return to deal a lot of damage to Mr. Mime, but was hit with a super effective Dazzling Gleam, losing half his HP. Malamar then went for a Hypnosis and put Mr. Mime to sleep, allowing him to defeat Mr. Mime with a Return. Malamar was then pit against Valerie's Sylveon, who used Charm, but Malamar's Contrary made it so his Attack would increase instead, allowing him to deal more damage when he used Psycho Cut and hit Sylveon. He used another Psycho Cut that easily plowed through Sylveon's Swift, but Missed when Sylveon used Quick Attack to dodge and score a hit. When Malamar went to use Return, he was stopped cold by Sylveon's feelers and was left open for a Dazzling Gleam. Unable to fight back as he was falling when thrown by the feelers, Malamar took the full attack and was defeated. In "Morals", it was revealed that Malamar and Tyrantrum were both put into the PC in exchange for Skuntank and Goomy. In "Conviction", Malamar and Tyrantrum were added back to Ed's party in place of Charizard and Skuntank. In "Formidable Minds", it was revealed that Malamar was the last Pokemon Ed used to battle Olympia, the Anistar City Gym Leader. Due to him being part Dark-Type, he was able to defeat Olympia's Meowstic, earning Ed the Psychic Badge. In "Contrary", Ed's Malamar was called out to battle against Xerosic's own Malamar. As Malamar looked back at Ed, he questioned Ed's henchman attire, but quickly dismissed the matter. Ed and Xerosic both called for Superpower, and both Malamar collided and intercepted both attacks, while their Attack and Defense increased because of their Contrary Ability. Ed's Malamar then used Return while Xerosic's Malamar attacked with Payback. Ed's Malamar easily overpowered and dealt a powerful blow to Xerosic's Malamar. Xerosic soon called for another Payback, and Ed's Malamar parried the lashed with Night Slash. Both Malamar were even with their attacks as they cancelled the other out. While in a stalemate, Xerosic's Malamar used Superpower, quickly gaining the upper hand in battle. As he proceeded and told Ed's Malamar that he isn't worth being called alien squid lord, Ed's Malamar took offense and blocked a Superpower, threatening Xerosic's Malamar with the power of his and Ed's bond. The two Malamar then collided once more with Superpower, but Malamar began to overpower Xerosic's Malamar, eventually leading to completely overpowering him, finally defeating Xerosic's Malamar, and won the battle, both him and Ed cheering. In "Bad Against Bad", Malamar was sent to the PC in place of Ed's Charizard. In "Inverse Pests", it was revealed that Malamar was added back to Ed's party and battled a lot, gaining a lot of levels. He was seen eating eating on Route 18 with the other Pokemon and enjoying the memories made. In "From Then to Now", Malamar was seen eating and being happy with the other Pokemon in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Malamar was sent to Ed's PC. In "Burning Chills", Malamar was added back to Ed's party in Snowbelle City. In "Lost", it was mentioned that Malamar battled against a wild Amoonguss on Route 20. It was told that he defeated it with the final move being Psycho Cut. In "Derniere Way", Malamar was revealed to have been deposited back into Ed's PC. In "The War is Over", Malamar was shown to have been added back to Ed's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Malamar was shown to have been eating lunch with many other Pokemon gathered. When Snorlax fell over, Malamar noted that it was a daily habit that he and the others have gotten accustomed to, much to the others' shock. In "The Eds - Part II", Malamar was the second Pokemon Ed used to battle against Diantha. He went up against her Hawlucha, proclaiming himself as the 'alien squid lord'. Malamar was momentraily blindsided by Hawlucha's Speed, but he was able to dodge an X-Scissor. As he was above Hawlucha, he used an upside down Psycho Cut, but missed when Hawlucha pivoted and jumped. Hawlucha attacked him with Flying Press, but Malamar escaped at the last second by floating, and used Return to attack Hawlucha, defeating her at last. With that, Ed and Diantha were even, and Malamar found himself pit against her Tyrantrum next. Tyrantrum demanded that he surrender, but Malamar did not comply. He attacked Tyrantrum with Psycho Cut, but he grew shocked when he used Crunch and ate the Psycho Cut. Tyrantrum used Crunch again, but Malamar had a secret weapon. He used Superpower, and he dealt a devastating blow to Diantha's Tyrantrum. His Contrary Ability activated as well, increasing his Attack and Defense. Malamar then found himself hit by Tyrantrum's Earthquake, and he was thrown off balance and thudded, but got back up when the Ground-Type move settled down and attacked with Night Slash. His shock returned when Tyrantrum used Crunch and snapped his jaws down onto Malamar's Night Slash, easily overpowering him. As Tyrantrum reeled his head back for Head Smash, Malamar began to ponder back to the journey he had with Ed, and how it all started on Route 8 and he went through a lot of joyful and adventurous times. As he was struck by Head Smash, he implored for Ed to keep going, and he fainted, leaving Ed with four Pokemon left. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Malamar and the other Pokemon left with their trainers to head back home to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Return * Psycho Cut * Night Slash * Superpower Trivia * Malamar, much like the rest of Ed's Pokemon, is classified as to some reference to the movies and comics Ed has. Due to his squid-like features, Malamar is referred to as an alien or squid in Ed's terms. * Much like Talonflame, Malamar grew to accept and defend the title Ed gives him. * With his Evolution, Malamar was referred to different kinds of squid. As Inkay, he was called 'alien space squid', as to where he evolved into Malamar, becoming an 'alien squid lord'. Category:Ed's Pokemon Category:Dark Types Category:Psychic Types Category:Male Pokemon Category:Dark Type Category:Psychic Type